Medal of Honors
Medal of Honor: Rising Sun is an upcoming first-person shooter video game and the fifteenth installment in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Medal_of_Honor_(series) Medal of Honor series]. Developed by Canadian video game developer Danger Road-Out (for the single-player component), DICE Los Angeles (on the multiplayer component), and Respawn Entertainment (on the Mech Squads mode), Rising Sun is a reboot of the 2003 video game of the same name and will be released on Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Krusty Krab on November 24, 2015.Goldfarb, Andrew (2014-07-23). "Medal of Honor: Rising Sun Coming in November 2015". IGN. The game is set in 2010 during the Christmas Season where a black moon blocks out sun, and an elite Tier 2 military is sent in to bring back the sun. Rising Sun is the first installment in the Medal of Honor series to be a crossover and feature characters from other gaming series. Gameplay Rising Sun features the gameplay elements of Battlefield 4; the game's heads-up display (HUD) is much the same as Medal of Honor (2010)'s, composed of two compact rectangles. New feature have been added; The lower left-hand corner features a mini-map and compass for navigation; the lower right includes a compact ammo counter and health meter, very similar to Battlefield 4's. The mini-map, as well as the main game screen, shows symbols marking three kinds of entities: green for allies, white for squadmates, and red for enemies. Players can use dual-scoped weapons, including weapons with different firing modes (e.g. single shots, automatic fire). They can "spot" targets—marking their positions to the player's squad—in the single player campaign (a first in the Medal of Honor franchise) as well as in multiplayer, allowing teammates to either suppress or eliminate them. Bullet-dropping-system has become much more enhanced allowing players to precise their aiming with the environment. In addition, players will have more survival capabilities, such as countering melee attacks from the front while standing or crouching, shooting with their sidearm while swimming, and diving underwater to avoid enemy detection. Single Player The single-player Campaign has several differences from the main Multiplayer component. For the most part, the player must traverse mini-sandbox-style levels, in some cases using vehicles, like tanks and boats, to traverse the environment. As the player characters; Wrecker, Ramirez, and Black, the player can use two Campaign-only functions: the Engage command and the tactical visor. The Engage command directs Wrecker, Ramirez and Black's squadmates, and occasionally other friendly units, to attack any hostiles in character's line of sight. Multiplayer Rising Sun's multiplayer is set in the year 2057. It bares a striking resemblance to Battlefield 4 and Titanfall; The head's up display looks the same, but is presented in three different colors; green, red, and white. The multiplayer contains 3 factions, 2 of which are joint forces; Canada & U.S., and Russia & China against the Black Shadow Revelation Front and up to 64 players on PS4, and Xbox One. Players can customize their multiplayer character as either a man or woman. Also players can change their character's skin color. Battlefield's "Commander Mode", last seen in Battlefield 4, is featured as a "guest mode appearance" in which one player is given an RTS-like view of the entire map and the ability to give orders to teammates. Also, the Commander can observe the battle through the eyes of the players on the battlefield, deploying vehicle and weapon drops to "keep the war machine going", and order in missile strikes and such on hostile targets (as long as at least one friendly player can see the target). The multiplayer features see players take on one of five roles: Medic, Assaulter, Mechanic, Scout, and Ningitsu. The Medic class focuses on assault rifles and healing teammates. The Assaulter class focuses on light machine guns and supplying ammunition. The Mechanic class focuses on supporting and destroying vehicles. The Scout class focuses on sniping and spotting enemies. The Ningitsu class focuses on carrying samurai and carbine weaponry. Mech Squads Rising Sun introduces a new game type called Mech Squads, based on Squads from Call of Duty: Ghosts. This mode can be played either solo or with other players including friends. A squad consists of ten different customizable characters. Players fight as free-running foot soldier "pilots" who can command agile, mech-style exoskeletons—"Mechers"—to complete team-based objectives. The gamemodes include Squad Assault, Safeguard, Safeguard Infinite, Mech Squad vs. Mech Squad, and Wargame. All of these modes can be played while online or offline. *Mech Squad vs. Mech Squad: Two opposing players play team deathmatch using their Squads. *Wargame: The player and five squad mates against a team of enemy bots in a mode. *Safeguard: The player and up to three other friends in a wave-based survival match similar to Survival Mode from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, but with the addition of perks and scorestreaks. Syposis Characters and setting Medal of Honor: Rising Sun takes place in the year 2010 during the Christmas holiday season. The player takes control of SpongeBob SquarePants' cousin SpongeRob "Wrecker" SquarePants in a U.S. special operations squad callsigned "King Cook". For the remainder, the player alternates between the roles of a Delta Force sniper codenamed "Rips", a 10th Mountain Division operative named Staff Sergeant Traci Carol, as well as U.S. Army Ranger Private Specialist Meowth Ramirez of the 75th Ranger Regiment, and Boeing AH-64 Apache gunner Corporal Jennifer "Jet" Whitey of the 101st Aviation Regiment. Plot The game begins in November 2010 with a dark crime terrorist organization called The Black Shadow Revolution (BSR) invading a former marine residence's home and turning him into a cyber-robotic soldier. They later obtain launch codes hidden in the U.S. Military Compound in Washington D.C. and use them to launch a rocket into space that creates a black moon, which completely blocks out the sun, putting Earth into complete darkness. Development Just one month after the reboot of the franchise was released, EA CEO John Riccitiello stated that "Consumer feedback has been strong to suggest that we've got a franchise now, once again, that we could successfully and effectively sequel in the future."Ivan, Tom (2010-11-03). "News: EA: Medal of Honor 'a franchise now, once again'". ComputerAndVideoGames.com. Retrieved 2012-06-17. However, in 2012, Danger Close Games released Medal of Honor: Warfighter which got mixed to overwhelmingly negative reviews. Peter Moore, COO of EA revealed in their Q3 2013 earnings call that due to the game's "poor critical and commercial reception", the Medal of Honor series would be placed on hold.Andrew Goldfarb (2013-01-30). "EA Pulls Medal of Honor ‘Out of Rotation’". IGN. Retrieved 2013-11-14. Richard Hilleman, chief creative officer at EA described Warfighter's poor performance as "an execution problem" caused by a lack of quality leadership. Hilleman stated that while Medal of Honor could make a return, EA's focus would be on the Battlefield series.Nathan Grayson (2013-02-12). "EA: Medal Of Honor’s Not Dead, Just Sleeping". Rock, Paper, Shotgun. Retrieved 2013-11-14. Animation Similar to Atlus' Catherine, Rising Sun features anime animated cut scenes, but also features CGI scenes like Medal of Honor (2010). Voice casting Music Marketing Extended Cut An Extended Cut of the game was announced in April 2015. The Extended Cut features five auditional campaign missions and extended scenes. In May 2015, EA announced to all who pre-ordered Medal of Honor: Rising Sun: Extended Cut would receive access to the Battlefield 5 beta. The Battlefield 5 beta will not take place until Autumn 2016. Downloadable Content Rising Sun will have five downloadable contents (DLC) packs that will include new maps and additions to the gameplay. ''Take Back The Light'' On June 16, 2015, DICE Los Angeles unveiled Medal of Honor: Rising Sun: Take Back The Light. It was announced that it will be the first expansion pack to be released for Rising Sun and will first debut on the Xbox One. The expansion will feature the return of four fan-favorite maps from Medal of Honor (2010) & Medal of Honor: Warfighter. ''Krusty Krab vs. Chum Bucket Unleashed'' On May 13, 2015, DICE Los Angeles unveiled Medal of Honor: Rising Sun: Krusty Krab vs. Chum Bucket Unleashed on a Battlelog post and stated that it will include two new maps featured at The Krusty Krab and Chum Bucket restaurants, five new assignments, new vehicles, the Air Superiority gametype, as well as the two new Krusty Krab and Chum Bucket customized Mechers. ''Battlefield Aftermath'' On May 20, 2015, an exclusive DLC entitled Battlefield Aftermath was announced on the Battlelog by Danger Road-Out. The DLC features five Battlefield fan favorite maps and weapons from Battlefield 3 and Battlefield 4, redesigned. References Category:Video games